


【all岳】你不能感同我身受25

by pick_r



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】你不能感同我身受25

李振洋最近很欣慰，因为卜凡“口嫌体正”的臭毛病被治好了，时间点的话，如果他没记错，是在他们3p之后？？至此之前伟大的李振洋从来没想过，原来3p是可以治病的。他看着卜凡每天给老岳端饭送水捏腰揉胸，就连休息睡觉都在蹲在身边守着。你能想象吗，卜凡，一个一米九几，二十五六岁的人，窝在他那身板单薄的哥哥怀里撒娇，是一件多么可怕的事儿。那副诚恳的呆样，确实给李振洋枯燥的工作生活增添了许多乐趣。

不过，李振洋最近又很苦恼，卜凡刚好了一种病，就又得了另外一种病。不知怎么了，卜凡每天想苍蝇一样盯着他……窝在沙发上玩手机，他要凑过来瞅瞅。在阳台上打电话，他路过也要来打招呼。连他的快递到了，卜凡也抢着去帮他拆。

 

直到卜凡抱着他的忘在练习室的衣服送回他房间时，李振洋表示需要和卜凡谈谈。

“凡子，开门见山的说了，以后你一三五，我二四六怎么样？”

“啊？？”

“额，要不我基你偶也可以……”

“啥？”

“呃，这样，如果你想3p可以提前约，反正哥哥住在我们楼上也方便。”

“……李振洋！你要不要点脸！”

 

和卜凡沟通失败，李振洋气匆匆的出门去找老岳，他必须亲口问问这个岳明辉，尤其是他上面的那张小嘴。

刚刚按了冲水的岳明辉，又被李振洋按回了厕所隔间，接着柔软的唇舌便附了上来。岳明辉背靠着冰凉的瓷砖，仰起头回应着这个热切的吻。那双不老实的手也伸进了T恤里面，抚摸着光滑的肌肤。一只手甚至不满足的顺着运动宽松的裤腰伸了进去，揉捏起了丰满的肉臀。

在岳明辉觉得快要窒息之前，李振洋终于结速了这个激烈的吻。他皱着眉头，捏捏柔软的腰肢和小肚子。

“这个凡子不太行啊，这样看着你吃饭都没把你喂胖点？”

岳明辉喘匀了气儿，笑了起来，眼角都带着宠溺

“哎呀，可别，准备演唱会呢，胖了又要被骂。”

见他这幅样子，李振洋的手又摸上他的胸口。

“胸倒是大了，肯定是凡子经常趁我不注意，偷偷上手。”

 

看到哥哥没反抗，李振洋得寸进尺的掀开了他的上衣，凑近一边胸口舔弄起来。舌头扫过柔软的乳肉，感觉痒痒的。

岳明辉知道李振洋在耍赖，伸手抚上他脑后的碎发，嘴里哼唧唧的小声道

“那是你哥哥，嗯～最近，在举铁……嗯”

二人走出格间，看到岳明辉带着发红的眼角和比往日丰润的嘴唇回到舞蹈室，卜凡恨得牙痒痒，李振洋！劳资决定从今天开始不管你了，就算老辰走到你面前，我也绝对不管！

 

休息的空档，小林跑过来，说让他们准备自拍。他们才知道，原来那天录的综艺今晚就播出了！私心为了看哥哥的织女扮相，卜凡和李振洋纷纷提议一起看直播。想到那天那么好看的妆容，最后在休息室被他和李振洋毁得不成样子，卜凡就觉得身体发热。

毫不知情的小弟，也兴致冲冲的跟着两个哥哥起哄，却不知道岳妈妈脸红的原因。他用双手缠住坚持要先回去休息的岳明辉，却得到一声轻细的惊喘，细微到他觉得自己听错了。

李英超，紧了紧手臂，搭在岳妈妈胸前的手，隔着衣服能感受到胸前的两团肉异样的温热。他没看到面色发红的卜凡，暗暗的想，最近岳妈妈的胸好想确实变大了……

 

“那个小弟呀，放开你岳叔，他不会先跑的。”

看着岳明辉发红的耳垂，卜凡抓了抓头，就在刚刚借着哥哥换家居服的空档，自己又没把持住，力道也大了一些，估计这会老岳的胸口应该还是红肿的……

最后的最后，各怀心思的四个人还是一起看完了整场节目，不愧是大电台，综艺效果不错。尤其在岳明辉扮织女的时候，卜凡更是一刻不停的摸着老岳的鬓角，手上粘了他的温度，内心的躁动也没那么扰人了。

 

他们没想到的是，第二天的热门搜索榜上竟然是

 

“oner不和，队长岳岳受排挤”

配图就是综艺里的几个比赛的截图，本来是普普通通的图片，混上带有诱导性的话语，再夹带了之前岳明辉对女粉丝上手的“新闻”，一时间，竟被说得有板有眼……

岳明辉看着一篇篇报道，皱起了眉头，事情果然没有他想得那么简单。


End file.
